A Summary
Below, you will find a summary for the major storylines Hexverse has gone through, starting with WWII. World War II (1939-45) The world changed with the beginning of WWII, with the rise of a new breed of heroes - Super Heroes. With the war expected to be the most devastating yet, the countries of the world on both the Allies and Axis alliances took to creating not just machines of war, but people of war. America birthed the likes of Captain America, the Howling Commandos, Patriot, Miss America, Miss Patriot, Golden Woman, Golden Girl, Toro and the Human Torch, while Germany's heroes included the Red Skull, Baron Zemo, Heinz Kruger, Warrior Woman and Master Man. Britain created Union Jack and Spitfire. From Russia emerged Red Guardian. And in Atlanta, Namor emerged as a super hero not just for his people, but even aiding others. In 1943, Captain America and the Red Skull were lost in the Arctic along with Bucky BarnesPassage of Time, 1943, who was taken in by the Soviets. WWII ended in 1945 with the suicide of Adolf Hitler, and at this point many Nazis involved in HYDRA hid away in the secretive HYDRA bases around the world. Many super heroes of WWII settled down after a few years or else became vigilantes and idols, though with the Cold War several returned to their duties to help their respective sides. The Cold War (1947-91) During the Cold War, the USSR focused on producing more super soldiers through their Red Room operations, whereby they produced several assassins of merit: Natalia Romanova, Yelena Belova, Masha Novokova, Ninotchka, and Petra. These girls, dubbed the Black Widows, were trained by the Soviet Union's best - the likes of the Winter Soldier, various Crimson Dynamos, Valentin Shatalov, Vasily Karpov and Ivan Petrovitch. America began developing more spies of their own, to combat the threat of HYDRA and more. S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded after WWII by Agent Margaret "Peggy" Carter, Colonel Chester Phillips and Howard Stark, and blossomed during the 20th Century to become a force to reckon against the likes of HYDRA. The Cuban Missile Crisis of 1962 was heavily surrounded by influence from the likes of the X-Men, mutants who would later form the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, and more. The Cold War was a time of pitting the Americans against the Russians, and this confrontation was mirrored in the progression of the X-Men and Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. The CIA dealt with many issues during these years, and would occasionally link their operations into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s, though it was a rarity for their agents to get along or for such operations to even be formed. Two of CIA's finest spies in the late-80s to late-90s, Dr. Richard Parker and Dr. Mary Fitzpatrick (by the mid-90s: Dr. Mary Parker), occasionally worked alongside S.H.I.E.L.D. though this never progressed into much of a partnership between the two spies and S.H.I.E.L.D. due to Richard's interests. The Pre-Hex Years (1991-2007) As the Cold War ended, HYDRA's power began to spiral and influence the United States, beginning with the 1991 murder of Howard and Maria Stark, the Winter Soldier's seventh assassination on behalf of HYDRA. Eleven years later, HYDRA struck against another American power couple, with the joint-murder of Richard and Mary Parker, the Red Skull (Sinthea Schmidt)'s first assassination on American soil - or rather, sky. A year later, Dr. Bruce Banner was transformed into the Hulk after a failed experiment in which he was irradiated by Gamma radiationHulk Out, 2003, leading the US military to attempt to contain and destroy him, though this failed and led Banner into a life of seclusion, albeit with numerous attempts by the military, associates and S.H.I.E.L.D. to track, find or capture himA Drop of Blood, 2008. The Avengers Assemble (2008-2012) In 2008, the modern era was introduced to its first, and initially lone in the public eye, superhero: Iron Man was forged in a dramatic kidnapping of billionaire industrialist Anthony "Tony" Stark. The arrival of Iron Man immediately sparked interest from S.H.I.E.L.D. and their agents, as the war against HYDRA was nigh and forming across Europe, America still being somewhat of a haven from the disaster to come. His second exploit in fighting against Justin Hammer and Ivan Vanko's creations and associates earned him yet more appeal and interest. Thor was next: a God who descended from the heavens of Asgard, trapped until he was worthy enough to lift his own hammer, to defeat his trickster brother Loki and the Destroyer from harming Midgard. Another figure to interest S.H.I.E.L.D., though the likelihood of gaining his allegiance was small as he returned to Asgard. In early-2012, another superhero was born in America: Spider-Man, a young, tricky superhero to both catch and defeat. His fight against the LizardMetamorphosis, 2012 brought him eyes from all around, though his act of fighting against the Fantastic Four in his early days marked him down as a potential threat than an ally. In mid-2012, S.H.I.E.L.D. anticipated an attack from HYDRA, but instead it was Loki who brought down a war on New York City's doorstep, with demons from the other Realms attacking every part of the city that they could, though Loki's first appearance in Midgard had sparked something new: the formation of a team. Iron Man, Thor, joined by the newly-unfrozen Captain America, agents Black Widow and Hawkeye, and the most unlikely hero of them all: the Hulk. The newly-formed Avengers became something of a hero pack, glorified by the people of the world, and instantly hated by the criminal depths. Shortly after their first battle, three more members were added to the ranks: Agent Phil Coulson, T'Challa the King of Wakanda, and Spider-Man himself, with a second battle in New York, where the Avengers' opposites, the Hex, came together. The Threat Continues (2013-2014) Otherwise known as The Missing Years for the lack of activity on HYDRA's and the Hex's part, as they built their power-sphere and plotted against the world. Over these two years, many villains rose and fell, giving the superheroes and S.H.I.E.L.D. ample time to train and prepare, though much of this was wasted to various issues that plagued them. * Spider-Man: Spectre of the Goblin, Birth of Doc Ock, the Death of Gwen Stacy, The Night the Lights Went Out, Scared of Myself. Referenced Events Category:Administration